


Not How I Pictured This

by Molly_Hats



Series: Let the Days be Dark (‘Cause You Cut Through The Noise) [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Author did medical research and then halfway through decided "meh", Bette is a cameo and kind of sad tbh, But for our purposes it kinda is, F/M, Gen, I mean getting shot in the leg is not minor violence, Literally everything Roy does comes back to Lian, Minor Violence, Pregnancy, You can't tell a story about him without at least referencing her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: This wasn’t how Donna had planned on telling Roy she was pregnant.  She wasn’t super attached to a particular idea, no flashy announcement or essential intimacy, but still, the few times she played out the scenario, Roy hadn't been shot.





	Not How I Pictured This

After the Titans had disbanded (half-fallen apart, half-moved on to better things), Roy had decided to settle in Star City. It was Seattle’s little sibling, only barely far enough away and big enough to qualify as its own metropolis. Still, it had good schools and wasn’t often targeted by villains after world domination. 

Their house was a two-story with a basement on the outskirts. It had a big yard for Lian to run around in, complete with trees for her to climb. Roy had attached a bullseye to one and a rope swing to another before they’d even unpacked most of the boxes. Donna had never thought of Roy as the white picket fence type, but in fairness, their otherwise stereotypically suburban house didn’t have one.

It had a hedge.

Donna touched down in front of the house and shook out her hair. It was merely damp now, now--flying was a glorious hair dryer. She rummaged in the pocket of her coat and pulled out a key, letting herself in. 

“Hello?” she called in a carrying whisper. “Roy?”

Footsteps too light to be Roy’s came from the direction of the living room, and Donna turned the corner to see a familiar woman standing in the middle of the recently-purchased carpet. “Bette?”

Bette Kane smiled and made a move for her own coat, which rested on the coffee table. “Roy called me in to babysit because he had to visit Irene in the hospital.”

Donna’s mind raced through the established codes to figure out what she meant. _Dammit. Intergang._ “Would you mind covering a little bit longer?”

“Not at all.” Bette shrugged and sat back down. “Couple hours past bedtime and there’s nothing much to do.”

Donna smiled. “Thanks, Bette.”

“Anytime.” Bette’s smile was a little wobbly. “I’m never too busy to help out old Titan buddies.”

Donna was already halfway out the door, mercifully spared the need to respond.

\----

Intergang--Interpol’s evil twin with a side of weird culty nonsense. Apparently that was the tradeoff for not having to deal with crippling bureaucracy and the sovereignty of individual countries. 

Fortunately, the operation Roy stumbled across seemed to have avoided most of the culty bull. Just good old fashioned cars, guns, and drugs in a dimly-lit warehouse outside Tacoma. Didn’t take a genius to figure out what that all was for. He snuck through the warehouse, examining the goods for clues to their supplier and their plans, taking pictures and video with the tech in his goggles. It wasn’t his style, but neither was letting the bad guys get away due to insufficient evidence.

“Hey! You’re not supposed to be in here!” someone called out, sounding like a shout in the silent room. Roy flinched and looked in the direction of the voice to see a short young man only a little older than Kid Flash pointing a gun at him. They made eye contact for a split-second through the kid’s helmet while Roy slowly raised his hands. The kid’s eyes were huge with terror, and Roy felt his heart wrench.

“You’re sure about that?” Roy stalled, hands now even with his head.

“Stop!” The guard yelled, squeezing the trigger.

Roy swore and dove behind a car. He wasn’t fast enough, though, as he felt at least one bullet hit his leg. He let out an “oof” as he hit the ground.

Damn, maybe _this_ kid was the real Speedy. 

He pulled his leg to him, digging in the pouches at his side for his first aid kit. The bullet had cut clean through the back of his leg, seeming to miss everything but muscle. Good thing, he knew, but it was hard to see the bright side as he quickly cleaned and wrapped both the entrance and exit wounds. He could hear the guard calling for backup, his voice squeaking and cracking with youth and anxiety. 

Roy contemplated calling for backup, but knew it wouldn’t get here in time. He had evidence, he just needed to get out of here alive and get it to someone reliable before Intergang could scrub the place. “Guess it’s just you and me, then,” Roy said to his bow. He rifled through his quiver, feeling the codes in the fletching. He still had a couple smokers, those could be useful if he wanted to find new cover—

The kid yelped, flying over Roy’s head and landing on a desk loaded with cocaine. Roy flinched and backed against the car, examining him from a distance. The boy was out cold from the looks of it. Tentatively, Roy peeked over the hood, hoping that the newcomer responsible was friendly. He grinned when he saw the familiar figure in the center of the room.

It was Donna Troy, dressed in civilian clothes. She must’ve just come from home or her time with a friend, because her silver wristlets were the only part of her costume she was wearing. She glanced around the room, finally making eye contact with Roy.

“Wonder Babe!” Roy exclaimed with a huge grin, hoisting himself onto the car with his arms and good leg. He scrambled up like a child and spread his arms in welcome. “Man, am I glad to see you!”

“Really? I didn’t get that impression when you ran off to fight Intergang by yourself,” Donna commented sourly, crossing her arms. 

“It was supposed to just be recon,” Roy shrugged. 

“He’s so _young_ , Roy,” Donna changed the subject abruptly, moving toward the boy on the desk. “I didn’t see that at first, with that helmet.” She reached out and gently removed his helmet, hand hovering over him. 

Roy’s lip curled. “Intergang’s tied up in a lot of fucked up shit since it came back, Don. Not just drugs and weapons--human trafficking. ‘Specially kids. Probably how they ‘recruited’ him.”

Donna’s fists clenched. 

Running footsteps approached the room, and Donna turned away from the boy to greet his backup. 

Roy raised his bow, but was thoroughly unnecessary. The men came through slowly, only one or two at a time, and Donna met them head-on, knocking them together or back or into the doorframe. She dispatched them all one-by-one, a fury behind her efficiency. 

Roy whistled. Donna looked back at him and rolled her eyes, crossing the room to get to him. “You have evidence?” She asked.

Roy nodded. “Nightwing gave me a sweet night-vision camera system.”

“He always did have the best party favors,” Donna smirked. Her eyes swept over him. Roy could see her curiosity, the unsaid question: why didn’t you get up and move? It wasn’t an accusation, though, which he appreciated. She spotted the bandages on his leg, a red patch visible through the layers, and looked up at him. “Did he do that?”

He nodded. “He’s a pretty fast shot,” he said with grudging respect. “You could even call him Speedy.”

Donna was unamused. “We can’t just leave him here, but I need to get you out.”

“I can walk,” Roy offered. “Not very fast, and I’d have to lean on you, but I can probably walk.” 

Donna glanced over at the boy on the table, then turned back to Roy. “I’ll take you to Lil’s, then I’ll come back for him.”

“What if--”

“Then I’ll _handle_ it,” Donna said grimly. She cracked her knuckles--or tried to, since most of them were already cracked. “ _Believe_ me, nothing would please me more.”

Donna held out her arms and helped Roy maneuver himself into her arms, scooping up his legs last. She launched into the air, soaring through the hole in the ceiling she’d used to get in, Roy’s head resting on her shoulder. She shifted to a horizontal position, still bridal-carrying Roy.

“I actually came to find you for a different reason,” Donna said as they zoomed over the border to Oregon (not that Roy could tell). “I’m pregnant.”

Roy was suddenly very happy he wasn’t the one carrying her. He almost let go of her neck in surprise. “You’re what?”

“I’m pregnant,” Donna said patiently. “Although I’m pretty sure you heard me the first time. I’m gonna have a baby. Lian’s gonna have a little sibling.”

“Oh…” Roy said. He broke into a grin. “That’s awesome, Donna!”

Donna smiled too, her teeth catching the light of the night. “You’re explaining it to her, of course.”

“Of course,” Roy said quickly.

“And I’m not going to be able to rescue you, so you’d better stop getting into trouble by yourself.”

Roy rolled his eyes, but his uncontrollable grin undercut it.

Donna smiled, looking down at him as they slowly lost altitude.

“Um...Donna?” 

“We’re here,” Donna reassured. “We’re supposed to be sinking.”

Roy’s grin came back. “You’re beautiful.”

Donna kissed his forehead as her feet hit the ground, hair sinking around her head and his like a parachute. She hurried to the door, which swung open without her knocking. Lilith Clay stood on the other side, gesturing for Donna to follow her. She’d already set up a bed and all the first aid they’d need. Lilith assured them that Roy would be fine.

“I love you!” Roy called after Donna as she started to leave the room.

Her wind-tossed hair hid her broad smile as she called back, “I’ll be back!” Arms forward, she pushed off into the night again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bette (I'm responsible for like a tenth of her tag), but I don't think she's really interacted with Donna. I think Donna would be a bit awkward and unsure what to do around her, since if anything she's probably heard secondhand stuff. (Pretty sure Roy gets along with her pretty well, hence the babysitting. Probably didn't tell her he was off to superhero, though, or she'd have definitely come along).
> 
> Happy Father's Day! This was completely unintentional--trust me, if I planned on celebrating Father's Day in writing, Lian would've played a way bigger role.


End file.
